This invention relates to certain specific surfactant compounds which are particularly suitable for use in automatic dishwashers. These surfactants are extremely low foaming thus requiring a minimal amount of suds suppressor. Similar products prepared by condensing 1 mole of octodencanol and 9 or 10 moles of ethylene oxide have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,923, Simmons et al (Dec. 28, 1971) and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,473, Kitchen et al (Dec. 1, 1970) both of said patents being incorporated herein by reference. These two patents, however, are not enabling with respect to the present invention for it has been found that a very specific tight distribution of ethylene oxide homologs gives preferred performance in that less suds suppressor is required to give a desirable low sudsing automatic dishwasher composition.